


What You Don't Know

by EffieAgo



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, References to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieAgo/pseuds/EffieAgo
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka accidently stumble upon old mission reports from Obi-Wan's past. What they discover isnotwhat they're expecting.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 500





	What You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from coalmine301 on Tumblr:
> 
> _Imagine Ahsoka and Rex/Anakin/someone go digging through the archives and find Obi-Wan’s old mission files. They’re hopping from report to report, out of order of course but it doesn’t really matter, and laughing about shenanigans when they learn about Xanatos. And Bandomeer. And Melida/Daan..._

Ahsoka pushed away her half-eaten tray of food and glanced over to where Anakin was hunched over his datapad. He’d been like that since they got to the canteen. “Master, I could help if you tell me exactly what you’re looking for.”

“Thanks Snips, but I don’t have much info to go on. It’s just an old record from a mission I went on with Obi-Wan when I was younger than you. I can’t remember the exact date, though, and I think I’m confusing the planets.”

“Have you asked Master Obi-Wan? Maybe he’d remember.” General Kenobi and a small detachment of his men were currently with them on the _Resolute_.

Anakin shook his head. “No, and I'm not going to. It’s not like it’s urgent or anything. I was just curious about what eventually happened with the Prime Minister we helped save, but I can’t even remember their name.”

“But why not ask him? Master Obi-Wan has a great memory.”

Her master’s expression grew dark. “Exactly! And I’m not in the mood to deal with his smug superiority right now.”

She frowned. Why would Obi-Wan care that Anakin couldn’t remember the details of a mission from that long ago? “I don’t understand.”

“Look,” Anakin said as he scrunched his nose. “That mission... went a little wrong... at the end. And it wasn’t _all_ my fault, but I didn’t hear the end of it for weeks.”

Well, that made sense at least. “What about Rex? He’s good at this sort of thing.”

“I thought about it, but he'd probably tell Cody and—”

“Commander Cody would tell Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said, finishing his sentence.

Anakin sighed. “Now you get it. I’m never going to find what I’m looking for.” Nevertheless, he kept searching while Ahsoka went to get them both a refill of caf.

“Thanks,” her master said as he looked up and took the mug she offered him. “Ah ha! Maybe this is it. Oh no, never mind.”

“You found it?”

“Nope, I thought it might be the right one, but this is about Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon.”

She glanced over at the datapad with interest. “Your grandmaster?”

“Yeah. Oh well, I give up. Wanna go spar?”

Ahsoka nodded eagerly. “Yes, let’s go.” But Anakin was still reading.

“Wait… this can’t be right. AgriCorps? Was it like an undercover thing?”

“Hmm?”

“This is— What the kriff? 'Too dangerous?' _Obi-Wan?”_ Anakin sputtered, blinking at the screen in front of him. 'Uncontrolled temper?'" Suddenly, the Jedi Knight sat up straight and let the datapad drop from his hands onto the table. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Master, what’s wrong?”

He tapped the screen. "And this passage here! If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was something Obi-Wan wrote about _me_."

"Anakin?"

He looked up and when he spoke his voice was artificially calm like it sometimes was on the battlefield. “This is important, Ahsoka. Go get Rex and meet me in my quarters. Don’t use comms, it’s too risky. We need to employ stealth.”

“Why?” They were on their own cruiser in Republic space.

“And Snips, bring more datapads.”

“I cannot believe this,” Ahsoka said. She sat at Anakin’s desk and was scrolling though files on his console while her master stood behind her, reading over her shoulder. “And again here— he disobeyed direct orders!”

Anakin had to wipe away tears from laughing. “Did you see this one?”

“Oh yes, but did you read to the very end? Master Jinn transcribed an entire conversation. You will not believe what Master Obi-Wan said to the queen!”

“Okay, I’ll read it now. Bookmark that one too. It's going on the list.” Anakin pointed at the screen. “Now go back and check that one about Pijal. That looked promising.”

“No, stop what you’re doing.” Rex’s voice called out from where he sat on Anakin’s bunk. Master and Padawan both turned to look at the captain. “I mean it. General, Commander. You two need to come over here right now.”

Ahsoka stood up and pulled Anakin along with her. “What is it, Rex?”

“You guys know anything about a world called Melida/Daan?”

Ahsoka watched Anakin slump down on the floor, his back against the wall and his face cradled in one hand. “He left the Order. He actually left. For months!”

She looked over at her master. “I guess he never mentioned it.”

“No! Never. Not so much as a hint. And he didn’t just leave the Order and stop being a Jedi, he was one of the leaders of an armed insurrection on a war-torn planet! Obi-Wan!”

She shook her head. “I can’t believe Master Jinn would just leave his Padawan in a warzone.”

“And nobody came and got him during that whole time! The Council didn’t send anyone! And it wasn’t like now. The Republic was at peace back then. They could’ve sent someone.” Anakin’s voice was tinged with fury and his fists were clenched. Ahsoka looked over at him, worried.

She tried to think of something to say to calm him down, though she was pretty angry herself. Then the door’s control panel beeped.

The three of them exchanged looks, but nobody made a move toward the door.

There was another beep and then a voice came over the speaker. “General Skywalker? This is Cody. I’m sorry for the intrusion, but my general is wondering why you, Commander Tano and Captain Rex missed the debriefing. He said he’s sure he informed you about it.”

Anakin used the clones’ sign language to ask Rex a question and the captain made a face in reply. The general sighed. “Okay Snips, let him in.”

Ahsoka did as she was told. Cody walked in and looked at them, clearly confused. “Rex? What the hells is going on?” He sat his helmet on Anakin’s desk and glared at the Knight. “Sir. What could be so important that you felt the need to give my general a headache? He’s under enough stress as it is.”

“What do you think? Should he start chronologically?” Anakin asked as he looked over at his captain.

Rex thought for a few seconds and then shook his head. “No, better start small.” He picked up the datapad that sat next to him on the bunk. “Come over here, Codes. I’ll show you.”

Cody bristled at his brother’s use of the nickname. “I’m not exactly impressed with you right now either, Captain.”

“I know, I know. But you need to come and read this, trust me.”

So, Cody did.

They were more solemn after that, but they kept digging. It was Cody who pieced together the whole story of Xanatos and relayed it to the rest. They all sat still for a minute, horrified. 

Anakin stared off into space. "All of this happened... and he never said anything."

Before anyone could reply, their next visitor arrived. This one didn’t bother with the door chime. Instead, the incessant knocking was accompanied by High General Kenobi’s voice, which was as stern as Ahsoka ever remembered it being. “Anakin, you will return my commander to me immediately and you will explain why you suddenly felt the need to skip out on meetings like you’re a teenager again. I’m going to give you approximately five seconds before I override the controls.”

But Anakin was already walking toward the door. He pushed a button and it slid open. He looked at Obi-Wan. “Funny you should mention being a teenager, Master." Ahsoka could detect sadness in his voice.

Obi-Wan pushed past Anakin. “Cody? What is going on?”

Cody hastily stood up and saluted. “Um. Apologies, sir.”

“Just tell me what's happening. I swear, Anakin, if this is another prank…”

“It’s not, Master.” Ahsoka tried to sound reassuring.

Obi-Wan frowned. “Then what is—” His words were cut off as he noticed the datapad on the desk. It was the one that contained their abandoned list of most hilarious Padawan Kenobi moments. He picked it up, and the room’s other occupants were frozen in place as he read. After a few moments, he sat it back down. “Ah, I see.” His voice, Ahsoka noticed, was steady. “Well, I’m going to retire for the evening. Good night, everyone.”

“Master—” Ashoka began.

“Obi-Wan, are you all right?” Anakin sounded genuinely concerned.

The Jedi General paused when he got to the door and something shifted, but Ahsoka couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. “Yes, I’m fine. In fact, I’m quite pleased that I just happened to bring my personal holo projector along. It contains the largest collection, after all.”

“Huh? What holos?” Anakin still sounded concerned.

“Why, just about every holo that exists of you from age 9 to 19. It’ll take some time to sort through them all and select the best ones, but I’m confident I can have them sent to each of your communicators by tomorrow.” Master Kenobi paused for a moment to consider. His eyes gleamed. “I may have to send in batches, however. There are a lot.”

Anakin’s face was white. “Um, Master… maybe we should talk.”

“I don’t think so, Anakin. I’m quite tired. Again, good evening all.” Obi-wan was already walking out the door. Anakin scrambled to follow.

Rex, Cody and Ahsoka watched them go in stunned silence.

“Well,” Cody said finally. “I was going to ask why Quinlan Vos never told us any of this, but I think we have our answer.”

Rex shuddered. “Yeah, I’m not sure even Vos could survive _that_.”

Ahsoka had walked to the doorway and peered out into the corridor. “Do you think I should go help my master?”

 _“No,”_ the clones said at the same time.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Hey, you guys wanna play sabacc?”


End file.
